Dentirian Empire
The Dentirian Empire, more commonly known as Dentiria, was an absolute monarchy existing on the continent of Alport in the Nova Terra World. It collapsed in 1595, following the Dentirian War. History Establishment The Dentirian Empire was founded by Emperor Francis I, who was previously the Duke of Dilgrad. Francis seized power, deposing the King of Dentirium and crowning himself Emperor. Once imperial domination was established, Francis I set about expanding his realm, first attacking the prosperous Kingdom of Crownway, reducing it to a rump state. Next, Francis' armies marched south to subdue its main rival, the Archduchy of Lirium, but failed to succeed. Francis' last campaign before his death involved the occupation of the western half of the Zuralian Commonwealth, but he never lived to see his campaign completed. His son and heir, the young Eduard I, pulled out his armies after being crowned. For most of his life, he attempted to conquer Lirium, which he eventually did in 965. After Eduard's death in 989, a long period of civil war erupted, but the empire was reunified by General Miklós Barbaroñe, who crowned himself Francis II in 1160. Francis II's rule saw much expansion of the Dentirian Empire. He founded the Imperial Council of Governors, a legislative bodyd comprised of Prefects, administrators of political units known as Prefectures, within larger administrative regions called Districts. This legislature would remain in power for most of the time up to the Dentirian Revolution of 1314. He also moved the capital from Dilgradia to the new city of Francia. However, Francis II also ruled harshly, making him extremely unlikable by the people of Dentiria. An extremist group known as Red Hand assassinated the Emperor in 1165, leaving the throne for his 9-year-old son, who was crowned Eduard II in 1166. Eduard II, being too young to directly lead the Empire, left the running of the country to his uncle, the Duke of Oltsberg, who became Regent and Guardian of the Empire in the Absence of a Capable Monarch. In 1174, the 18-year-old Eduard II took charge, naming the Duke of Oltsberg the High Councillor and Chair of the Imperial Council. He moved the capital back to Dilgradia and he began an intense campaign to conquer Kilnaria and Zuralia, both of which he succeeded in annexing, to the surprise and partial horror of his subjects. Upon Eduard II's sudden death in 1185, his cousin took over the throne, and was crowned Francis IV. Francis IV was more pacific than his predecessors, ending the constant expansion of the Empire temporarily, and as a result the country entered a golden era of peace and demobilisation, as well as stability. The Three Richards Francis IV was much loved by the people, and so the country entered a period of general mourning after his death in 1215. Having died without a successor, Francis IV was replaced by a monarch elected by the Imperial Council, Richard I. More commonly known as Richard the Great, he was also to prove to be a great leader to the people. He began massive construction projects, beginning with the Untsberg Temple, a large construct dedicated to the Dentirian Pantheon. When Richard II assumed leadership in 1278, he built many monuments to his predecessor, and remobilised his armies, expanding the Empire to conquer Zentia and Kilnaria. He was assassinated in 1294 and was succeeded by Richard III. Richard III introduced laws abolishing serfdom in Dentiria, which gained massive support for him from the masses. However, this had the opposite effect on the upper classes, and several assassination attempts by them led to his death in 1308. The upper classes then installed the new Emperor, Francis V, who destroyed any hopes for representation of the lower classes in the Imperial Council, which was what Richard III had planned before he was assassinated. Dentirian Revolution The Dentirian Revolution was a violent conflict beginning with the Crownwegian Rebellion of 1314. Troops from the Chancellorship of Crownway began invading the Crownwegian District from the north and secured massive amounts of Crownwegian territory by the end of the year. Many revolutionary groups, inspired by the efforts of the Chancellorship's troops, then sprang up all over the Crownwegian District and beyond, fighting against the Imperial forces. In 1326, the Second Kingdom of Crownway was proclaimed following the signing of the Treaty of Krontstaden, 2 months after the Crownwegians retook the city. It was at this point that the power of the Dentirian Empire began to decay. Never again would the power previously held by the Empire exist. The Treaty of Krontstaden also called for the writing of a constitution, which became the Imperial Charter of 1326. Henceforth, the Empire had become a constitutional monarchy. The Imperial Council, though still existent until the Empire's downfall in 1595, became virtually powerless, and the power vacuum was filled by the Imperial Parliament. Downfall From this point on, the Empire began to continually shrink and dwindle away as its enemies constantly attacked its borders. With a weakened military, there was almost nothing that could be done about this. By the time the last Emperor, Francis VIII, ascended to the throne, the Dentirian Empire only had control of approximately 20 Prefectures, where at its peak it had over 100. Destruction of the Empire seemed imminent. Due to the dire situation, Francis VIII, in a desperate attempt to restore his empire, decided to remobilise what was left of his army and began to attack Crownway again, breaking the terms of the Treaty of Krontstaden, which stated that Dentiria was not permitted to attack Crownway or its allies. After a brief war in which all of Dentiria's neighbours attacked it, Dentiria was declared redundant by the King of Crownway. After a show trial, Francis VIII was executed. The Dentirian territory was split up between Crownway and its allies. The mighty Dentirian Empire was no more. Category:Factions Category:Dentiria Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Nova Terra World